All The Roads We Have To Walk Along Are Winding
by generalnothingness
Summary: This was much better than simple hellos. DG/Cain. 2/2
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: And All The Roads We Have To Walk Along Are Winding (1/2)  
**Characters/Pairing**: DG/Cain  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Summary**: _This was much better than long goodbyes._  
**Warning**: Angst, fluff, touch of smut. Why, this fic has everything!  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Title is from 'Wonderwall' by Oasis, but I like the Ryan Adams version better.  
**A/N**: Thanks to Rebecca as always, this time for _trying_ to beta :P

* * *

He was stealing her breath away one slow kiss at a time, sucking away her very soul with every press of his lips against hers. It was a futile attempt to take her mind off of the approaching morning and his subsequent departure.

They were naked, wrapped up in bed sheets and each other, and he was propped up above her as he pressed kisses to her lips. One hand held his body above hers as the other ran up her bare sides.

She slowly stopped his kisses, running her hands from where they had been resting on his waist to place them on his chest. She pushed up, trying to pull her lips from his still searching ones. Finally, he got the hint and started to pull away.

"Is there nothing I can say to make you stay?" she asked softly, her voice a whisper in the dark, their kisses coming further and further apart. There was no need for them to be silent, there was no one on their side of the palace, but to be loud in this setting would ruin the night.

He was quiet for a moment, resting his forehead on hers. He had closed his eyes, not wanting to see the sadness and pain in hers.

"Tell me you love me," he choked out, his voice just as low as hers. He felt tears prick the back of his eyes and he was glad he still had them closed.

"I love you, Wyatt Cain," she said against his lips. He finally opened his eyes only to see hers filled with tears, some having already escaped to slide down the side of her face and collect in the hair gathered at her temples.

"Don't cry, my princess," he said, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips as he wiped away her tears.

"What if you don't come back?" she asked, choking on the words. "What if you die?"

"Don't be silly, Princess," he answered, a sad smile gracing his features. Her hands moved from his chest to caress his face as he continued. "Death cannot stop true love."

She laughed then, a throaty sound that he craved more of, even if it was filled with tears. He looked at her strangely at her outburst, pulling his head back from hers and tilting it to the side.

"What's so funny?" he asked, glad to see her smile again, but frightened for her sanity.

"I'm sorry," she said, somewhere between a choke and a sob. "It's just -" she laughed again. "That's a line from a movie. From the Other Side." Her giggles had finally slowed and she had moved her hands back to his bare back, running them up and down softly.

"Oh, really?" he asked, raising his scarred eyebrow and smirking at her.

"Yeah," she started. "It was about a farm boy who fell in love with a girl who became a princess. He went off and she thought him dead, so she agreed to marry a man she didn't love."

"Why?"

"He was a prince. He had the right to choose any bride in the kingdom. And she had nothing left to live for."

"Barbaric."

"Anyway, it turned out that the farm boy wasn't dead. And he came back and rescued the princess. Other things happened, of course, but those are the important bits."

"I see," he said, staring at a spot above her head, thinking deep thoughts. "Sounds like us a bit. I mean, I grew up on a farm and fell in love with a princess."

"Yes, but you aren't going to die and I am not going to marry a Prince Humperdink."

He laughed at that, something she loved hearing as much as he loved hearing hers. She sighed as she realized how much she was going to miss this.

Slowly his laughter died down. He looked at her seriously, his left over smile slowly fading. His ice blue eyes were bright with love and fear. He pressed another kiss to her lips. "Tell me again," he demanded.

She knew exactly what he wanted and quickly granted his request. "I love you."

"I love you, DG," he said, pressing his lips to hers once more. Her hands, still resting on his back, slid up to his shoulder blades, pressing him closer to her. He moved his own arms under her and pulled her to him until they were chest to chest, but still not close enough.

She broke away from his lips momentarily only to press a line of kisses up to his ear. "Make love to me," she whispered softly when she reached the soft lobe.

Cain moaned with need at her words, pressing her further into the mattress. His lips found her neck, kissing and sucking at the area where it met her shoulders, knowing that the contact would drive her wild. He was right and her hips jerked up to meet his as one his hands moved to cup a breast.

He pressed kisses up her neck until his lips met hers and then they were swallowing each other's cries. Her lips were warm and slick under his, soft and plump as he pressed against them again and again. He could taste tears and _her_, that undeniable essence of her very being, and he sobbed into her mouth.

DG tore her mouth away from his and took a deep breath. One of her hands moved down to his backside and she thrust against him at the same time that she pulled his hips forward. Cain shuddered a breath into her neck before lifting himself off of her. He positioned himself at her entrance, clenching his teeth when one of her tiny hands wrapped around his cock and held him at her opening.

They both gasped when he pushed in, and Cain held himself still as DG trembled around him. Her hips rocked against his and her nails trailed tracks down his back. One of his arms propped him above her while the other went to her hip, lightly caressing her side as it went, making the muscles there quiver under his touch. It rested on her hip, moving only when she moved, a steady anchor in her increasingly unsteady world.

He pulled out slightly, just enough that she whimpered, and then canted his hips back in. DG's head rolled back, the tendons in her neck straining and Cain took the opportunity to run his tongue from the base of her neck to just under her ear.

Their pants and grunts were the only sounds in the room, deep sighs and whispered 'I love you's' puncturing the stillness. Cain could tell that DG was close and pressed further into her until she gave a keening cry and arched into him. He allowed himself to follow her over the edge until the two of them were exploding and rebuilding around each other, making each other whole while making sure that one would always hold a piece of the other.

When they had finally calmed enough, Cain slowly pulled out, DG shuddering around him as he did. He settled next to her, wrapping his arms around her middle, his nose pressed against the side of her face. DG rested her hands on his that were on her stomach and released a content sigh.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, both glad to be with the other and free from thoughts of impending departure if only for the night. The night air clung around them, the moonlight the only covering on their sated bodies.

They had only been asleep a few hours when he awoke. He dressed quickly, careful not to make a sound. The first of the twin suns was peeking over the horizon as he pulled on his pants, the yellow orb bathing the land in a pink tint. He finished dressing and stood by the bed, the bed that held all his hopes and dreams in the form of a tiny, brown haired, blue eyed Slipper of a princess. He pressed a soft kiss to her alabaster forehead and breathed in her intoxicating scent. A short note containing only their names and three important words was slipped under her fingers.

And then, without a sound, Wyatt Cain slipped through the door to join a fight that nobody wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

The day was bright and beautiful when the soldiers returned, the first of its kind in four months, as if the O.Z. itself had been mirroring the Princess' mood while her husband was gone.

The troops were silent as they rode up to the palace on their horses, the only sounds being those of the stomps and whinnying of the steeds. Many blinked in the sun, some pointing out to their buddies where the dirt was caked on the most on their bodies. They had spent four months in the forest, surrounded by darkness and constantly wet from the never ceasing rain.

They were led by one man through the field in front of the palace. Some smiled at their friends when the Royal Guard tipped their heads in their direction; they had never been privy to that sort of honor. But the man in front never took his gaze from the palace; never acknowledged the looks from the Royal Guard.

All the soldiers knew what he was looking for, waiting for. They had known since the moment they left, those four months ago, exactly what he left behind; a newly formed life, a newly beating heart.

Cain had never spoken about her, the youngest princess who had stolen his heart, but they all knew that he missed her with every passing day. He was a stoic man, a Tin Man, but they had all watched as each day he holed himself a little deeper behind the walls he erected around his heart. His orders were still harsh and he was still a bit scary, but they could all see that he was just…human.

All of the soldiers were anxious to see their fearless leader see his wife again, anxious to see him whole.

The closer they came to the palace, growing bigger and bigger in front of them, the more the man in front seemed to shift in his saddle.

The group of soldiers all let out a collective sigh of relief when they neared the palace; glad to be home, many of them anxious to see their own loved ones. A group of stable hands stepped forward and the soldiers all slowed to a stop, hopping from their saddles. They clapped each other on the shoulders, shook each other's hands and thanked the stable boys as they took their horses. Packs were slung over shoulders, goodbyes were yelled out and the group finally broke.

As the soldier took their first steps back into their lives, the giant wooden doors of the palace burst open, startling many of the men and making half of them automatically reach for their weapons.

They all turned, watching as the youngest princess ran flat out across the field and flung herself into the arms of one Wyatt Cain. A loud cheer rose up from the crowd of soldiers as they wrapped their arms around each other.

* * *

-----

_He's home!_ DG had thought. _He'shomehe'shomehe'shome_. Before she, or her mother or her sister or her father or any of the advisors could react, she was out of her chair and at the front door of the place. She wasn't sure if it had been the force behind her body or the force behind her magic that had opened the doors with a loud bang; at that point she couldn't care less. She needed to be near him _atthatmoment_.

She didn't really know how she knew that he was home. Call it woman's intuition or blame it on the Gale magic, but thirty seconds before the head of the Royal Guard had announced that the troops had arrived, Princess DG of the house of Gale was out of her chair and down the hall.

She didn't even stop to blink in the sunlight as she barreled down the steps, her bare feet slapping against the stone and then muffled once she hit the grass. In the back of her mind, she thanked the gods that the day was clear.

She didn't see the stable hands or the soldiers or the horses. All she saw was him. He looked the same as always; tall, dark, handsome. He was off his horse by the time she was halfway across the field. He didn't run to her, it wasn't his style, but there was a speed in his step.

DG let out a squeal when she neared him and damn near flew into his embrace. He caught her easily and she laughed because he did that cheesy chick flick thing where he swung her around in circles when he caught her.

He laughed when he did it though, so while she laughed at the act, she cried because _hewashomehewashomehewashome_. His hand went up to her face after he let her down, brushing away tears and cradling her head. He spent a whole minute just staring at her, blue eyes meeting blue, and she choked back another sob before she was throwing her arms around him again. He was exactly the same. Same hair, same eyes, same smile meant just for her.

She buried her head into his chest and breathed in.

_He was home_.

* * *

-----

He tried not to show his anxiousness to his troops, but from the whispering that came from behind him (and they thought he wasn't paying attention), they all noticed that he kept fidgeting in his saddle.

He was so close to being home, so close to seeing her. His hands twitched on his reins and he imagined her soft skin and he had to shift again.

Cain barely nodded to the stable boy who was walking to meet him, to intent on the young woman who was literally flying across the field to get to him. It took him a second and a half to realize that he needed to be off his horse now and he had swung himself from his saddle by the time she was halfway to him.

He didn't run to her, walked briskly, yes, but didn't run. The squeal she let out as she slammed into him made him smile, even as the air was forced from his lungs. He pushed past all of that, swinging her around and around, laughing and crying because he was home and she was here and she had waited for him.

And she was exactly the same. Same laugh, same smile, same bright blue eyes that never failed to make him lose his breath. He grabbed her face, stared at her, and convinced himself that he was actually here, with her, together, again. He wiped away tears and then dropped his hands to her waist when she wrapped her arms around his neck once again.

He felt her breathe in deeply, murmuring under her breath and he could barely make out the words "You're home."

* * *

-----

Cain handed his horse over to the stable boy, struggling a little under the weight of his wife who had wrapped both arms around his waist. He settled his arm over her shoulders and pulled her more snuggly against him. They struggled to stay entwined and walk at the same time, laughing the whole way to front door of the palace.

When they reached the doors, he untangled himself from her and bowed to the Queen before shaking the Prince Consort's hand. Congratulations were exchanged and Cain and Glitch grabbed each other in a manly embrace. Azkadellia furiously wiped away tears as she wrapped her arms around her brother-in-law.

DG finally pried her husband away from the growing group at the door, slipping between Raw and a member of the guard and smiling over her shoulder as she held fast to his hand. She didn't stop tugging until they were safely tucked away in their suite.

As soon as the door closed behind him, she wrapped her arms around his neck once again, pressing her lips against his in desperation. His arms went easily around her waist, pulling her up against his chest and making her stand on her tiptoes. His lips were just as desperate as they pressed against hers and chapped from the long ride and the four months in the open air.

"I missed you," she said against his lips. "Never leave again."

He chuckled against her mouth, breathing in her exhalations. He ran his hands up and down her back, never taking his hand from her, as if he was afraid she wasn't actually there in front of him.

"Wild horses and all that," he said, pressing his lips to hers again.

They made short work of their clothes and their hands trembled as they helped each other with buttons and ties. Soon, he was holding himself above her and they were both thrown back four months to the night he left.

"I told you I'd come back," he whispered as he ran a hand up her side.

"I never doubted you," she said and he smirked at her in disbelief. His hand roamed across her stomach as he stared at her, twitching when the muscles in her belly rippled. His hand spanned the round curve of her stomach and his eyes shot to her belly when he noticed that it was rounder than when he left.

Cain shifted his weight so that he was lying to the side of her, still staring at his hand on her midriff. His eyes traveled back to her face. "DG," he whispered, a thousand and one questions in her name. "Is it – is there – Are you -" he couldn't seem to find the right words, stumbling over them until DG held a finger to his lips.

"Congratulations, Dad," she said as a bright smile lit her face.

Cain let out a shuddering breath, his eyes traveling back to her stomach. He stroked her midriff, a thumb rubbing around her belly button. Slowly, almost as if he were afraid that if he moved to fast she would declare that it was all a joke and that she wasn't having his baby, he moved so that his head was just above DG's stomach.

He stared at her belly for a moment before he turned his head and laid his ear against her skin. DG's head fell back and she brought one hand up to stroke his hair.

"You know," she said, "we got all naked and everything, but if we're not gonna do anything, maybe we could pull the covers up 'cause it's not that warm in here."

Cain just laughed and then gripped her harder. "I love you both," he whispered and then pressed a kiss onto her stomach.

"We love you too."


End file.
